


The Most Cliche Jaylos Scenario I Could Think Of

by KaleyMarie



Series: Jaylos Stories [3]
Category: Descendants (2015), The Isle of the Lost - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: M/M, This was a prompt on Tumblr, and people seemed to like it so now I'm posting it here!, jarlos - Freeform, jaylos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleyMarie/pseuds/KaleyMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone on Tumblr requested that I write the most cliche Jaylos scenario that I could think of... so that's what I did!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Cliche Jaylos Scenario I Could Think Of

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (obviously).

Jay was going to be the death of him.

Not literally of course, but since Carlos had seen Jay in his custom-made Evie suit at Ben’s coronation… let’s just say things had changed. Mainly, his feelings for Jay.

Every time Jay walked into a room Carlos felt like he had been punched in the gut and his cheeks flared up like he was on fire, not to mention the tingly feelings he’d get anywhere that Jay touched him.  
It never used to be like this, on the island he had thought of Jay as a best friend… a protector even. But since they came to Auradon and Carlos realized that people were accepted for who they were… well he had a lot more time to ponder what  _exactly_ he felt for Jay every time he put a hand on his shoulder at practice.

Sharing a room  _did not_ help.

The amount of times Carlos had woken up to Jay getting back from his morning run, breathing heavy and almost always sweaty, made him thankful that Jay always took long showers afterwards so Carlos could deal with his… problem.

But night was always worse, because Jay  _loved_ the feeling of comfy sheets on his skin (something they  _never_ had on the island) and always slept in just his boxers. Carlos usually had to resist the urge from staring at him all night or else he wouldn’t’ve gotten a good night’s sleep in over a month.

But tonight that wasn’t the problem, because for some reason Jay decided to take a shower without putting some clothes in the bathroom to change into, so Carlos looked up from his book to be greeted with a soaking wet Jay striding across their room with only a towel hanging from his hips.

Carlos’ jaw dropped as he quickly averted his gaze, trying desperately to focus on the chemistry homework he had been working on. But the longer he stared at the words in front of him, the more he realized that he’d never be able to focus on balancing equations correctly, so he decided to look at Jay… just one more time.

Carlos lifted his head to take in Jay’s strong build, lingering on his arms, before looking into his eyes. Carlos realized that he’d been caught and blushed furiously as he dropped his gaze to his book once more.

Jay turned to face Carlos and said, “Like what you see?”

Carlos looked up to see Jay smirking at him, crossing his arms over his chest in the way that made his biceps look even bigger than they already were. Carlos closed his book and tried to look nonchalant as he replied, “It’s not my fault you decided to parade around half-naked while soaking wet, it’s hard  _not_ to look at.”

Jay’s smirk wavered as Carlos realized what he had just said, it wasn’t a full on admission but he could tell by Jay’s expression that he had figured out why Carlos had been acting so weird lately.

Carlos blushed even more as he stammered, “I mean- well it’s just- it’s hard when you’re you and like- oh god please don’t be mad-”

Meanwhile Jay had been making his way over during Carlos’ ramblings and placed a hand on the younger boy’s shoulder, causing him to fall silent.

“Well then you’ve got me beat,” Jay said. Carlos gave a look of confusion as Jay continued, “Because you  _never_ walk around half-naked and soaking wet and it’s  _still_ hard not to look at you.”

Carlos’ eyebrows raised as he started to say something, but Jay leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips. Carlos leaned into it, following Jay’s lips with his own when he pulled away.

“If I had known earlier that all I had to do was take a shower to get your attention I would’ve done it a lot sooner,” Jay chuckled as he moved his hand to the back of Carlos’ neck.

Carlos furrowed his brow in confusion, Jay answered his silent question and said, “Why do you think you  _always_ woke up when I had  _just_ gotten back from a run? Or why I sleep shirtless?”

Carlos’ eyes widened as he realized that Jay had been doing that on purpose.  
“How long have you… um… liked me that way?” he asked.

“Since Ben’s coronation,” he stated, “I guess there’s just something about almost losing someone to understand how much they mean to you.”

Carlos grinned at Jay and said, “I’ve liked you since then too.”

Now it was Jay’s turn to be surprised, “ What? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Are you kidding?” Carlos asked, “For all I knew you were into girls, you know, the ones you never seem to stop flirting with?”

Jay’s expression fell as he said, “Honestly, I only did that so that you wouldn’t catch on. Every time you caught me looking at you I’d always find a girl to woo so you wouldn’t get suspicious…” Jay looked down at his feet and whispered, “Looking back on it I guess it wasn’t the smartest thing to do.”

Carlos reached his hand up to rest on the back of Jay’s neck as he reached up to kiss him. This kiss was longer, but still sweet as they both got used to it. 

Pulling away Carlos said, “It doesn’t matter, just promise me that you won’t flirt with anyone except for me now?”

Jay smiled as he replied, “Of course babe, everyone else is already forgotten.” He took a step back to realize that he was still basically naked and Carlos was covered head to toe.

“Now…” Jay smirked, “About you being half naked and soaking wet…”

Carlos smirked along with him as he let Jay lead him to the bathroom, fully aware that  _half_ naked isn’t what they were going to be.

**Author's Note:**

> So the cliche (if you couldn't figure it out) is that they both liked each other but neither of them knew...
> 
> I have a smutty version of this story up now! So check out my works if you're interested!


End file.
